Best Kept Secrets
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Meet Rose Alpins, an average everyday teen, in NYC, but when Family secrets unearth, what will happen to her? Her Aunt Mary, and her Aunt's mysterious friend?
1. Prologue

_I got this really random idea for a story. This is dedicated to my two fans, redneck-queen93, my "sister" I love you for life! And ashleytisdale0, you both keep me writing, I hope you guys enjoy this, and I hope anyone else that reads this, that they are also reasons I keep going, I love all you guys! Thank you so much!_

_Ashton _

**A/N: I had a weird urge to write this in first person, I'm not sure I will finish it, but, I just took this idea, and ran off with it. I'm not sure where the idea came from, it will all make sense in the end. I promise I will get back to writing my other stories as soon as I find good oh-h-h-h what is the word I am looking for? Inspiration! That's it, well, I hope you enjoy this! It'll be short, it's a prologue, I am not going to go all Stephen King on you and drag it out. Hahaha, well, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own Rose Alpins, weird name, I know, but you'll see what it means!**

* * *

**New York City, New York: 2009**

The rain was pounding hard on top of the yellow taxi cab. I never cared to much for the thunderstorms, the rain, I loved. I could sit for hours on end, just listening to the rain running off the top of my small apartment in uptown New York. My Aunt, whom I live with, is very wealthy. She made her fortune as a playwright, was now retired, but still making sure that her show was perfect, practically perfect, like she was. Her motto is that she was practically perfect in every way, ha, yea right.

She is the vainest, most self centered, egotistical person I have ever met. I should know, I've lived with her since I was born. My mother died during childbirth. and my dad, well, I don't know where the hell he is, but wherever he is, I hope he is well, I've never met him, but, from what my aunt says, he was very kind, and caring. He left my mother out of shame for getting her pregnant out of wedlock, and ran, he was a coward, but a good man. Funny, I've never heard those two words together in a sentence. Anyway, today is my 16th birthday, I hope that my aunt has me a car, so I won't have to ride in some Godforsaken taxi ever again.

Where are my manners? I have forgotten to tell you what my "practically perfect" aunt's name is, her name is Mary, Mary Alpins. I don't know who gave us that last name, but they didn't like us apparently, with a goofy name like that, you'd think we'd drop out of society, not my Aunt Mary, noooo, she just loves to strut her stuff, and show off. I still cannot figure out why she doesn't have a man yet. She is actually very beautiful. Her hair is dark brown, nearly black, and her eyes, they're brown, and they always have a stint of mischeif behind them. She's got a nice figure, and a perfect everything!

Me? Aunt Mary says that I look like my dad, tall, skinny, black hair, brown eyes, the whole package. All I got from my mother was my smile, and girly shoulders, THANK GOD! I couldn't handle having broad shoulders, ugh, I am getting off topic, well, the taxi moved it's way through Broadway, and then Wall Street, and I knew then I wasn't to far from home.

As soon as the cab stopped, I gave the driver the money, grabbed my black and purple handbag, (I love those two colors together, I don't know why.) and walked in the spinning door, I knew I would be in trouble for being late, and not phoning, or texting, but I am sure she would understand, then again, she said she liked to have fun, not be fair.

"Happy Birthday Rosy!" Willy, the repairman from the Bronx said, the minute he saw me trip inside the doors. That would be me, Rose (Rosy to everyone in the apartments) Nell Alpins, lovely name right?

"Happy Palooza dear!" Mrs. Mathie called to me, she lived a few doors down from us, she was the lady who would watch me when I was little, she was from Chicago, she decided she needed to get away from all the wind, she found more then she bargained for here.

I told them all thank you and ran to the elevator, beating the two Thorndike boys, ages 10 and 8, they always wait for me to come home, just to see who can get to the elevator first, I usually watch them when their parents go out for a play or something, but enough about the main areas, it's time to face the music, and see my aunt, I know she is going to kill me.

I peaked in the door, and made sure the coast, was al-l-l clear, it seemed to be, but looks can always be deceiving. Everything was dark, maybe my Aunt wasn't home yet, hopefully not.

I tip-toed quickly in the room, I thought I had made it in the clear. The lights suddenly jerked on, and I was BUSTED!

**

* * *

**

I hope you enjoyed this little prologue, gimme your comments, I always love them, and tell me if I should go on or not, what do you think? Thanks guys!

**Ashton Fox**


	2. Chapter 1 Poor Mr Dude

_Here officially is Chapter 1! Woot! K, I am trying my hardest not to make Rose the most horrendous Mary-sue that has ever existed, and also trying not to go OOC all at the same time. So deal with me please! I love you guys!_

_Ashton_

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Rose, as well as the plot, that's it.**

* * *

Remember how I was coming in the door and then the lights suddenly turned on? Well, let's just say, Aunt Mary, may have had a smile plastered on her face, but it was an evil smile. Like "If you move, I shall anialate you." So, I dare not move at all.

"So-o-o, where have you been?" Aunt Mary was originally from London, but living in the United States, she picked up another accent, and sometimes her English accent slips through, especially when she is really angry, I just ignore her, like most teenagers do.

"Traffic was hell." I replied, not good.

"School let out at 3:00, it's now 5:30, there is no way that traffic was that bad." She loved to correct me. I totally lied to you guys, by the way. I had been somewhere, and knowing her, she can read minds I swear! She'll answer my own question.

"Well, I was uh-" She put her hand up.

"You were looking for your father again were you not?" She was right on the dot. You see, I have been looking for my father for a long time. I want to meet him, and just talk with him. He could be a hobo, and I would not care. I just want to talk to him for fifteen minutes, but, she just never will allow it.

"Yes ma'am, I want to find him so badly! It hurts! You should know what it is like to want to find your family. I know you had a mother and father once, and my mother, your sister!" I raised my voice, I was getting really brave by this point.

"Rose! Lower your voice, we have company." DING! Why had she not told me this earlier?! I looked around her shoulder, and sure enough, there was a man sitting there, with a serious look on his face, I could only see one side, but from what I saw, he looked like he was pissed, but, it made him look good.

His hair, was I'm guessing very dark, like mine, he had skinny legs, and a from what I could see a skinny body, like me, and he was wearing glasses, unlike me, nope, he wasn't my dad. He was very handsome, maybe my aunt finally landed a man, I don't know, like I said, she isn't the easiest person to get along with.

"WHO'S THAT?!" I was sitting next to him before the time Aunt Mary could open her mouth. Her loud, annoying, commanding, perfect mouth. Yes, I am bitter, bite me. He obviously was taken aback by how fast I got there, almost like I flew, surprised me to, anyway, he had this look on his face like he had just seen a ghost, I didn't make it any better by leaning on him and smiling deviously at him, as if saying "Take this woman, PLEASE!"

"Rose! You have forgotten your manners! I am so sorry about this Bert." She said, he just kept looking down at me. I leaned away and straightened up. I put on the Stepford Wife routine, as in crossing one leg over the other, dangling my hands over my knees, turning my head to the side, and with an evil smile said "Yes master."

"She's um... she's something, I'll give her that." I jerked my head at him and gave him an evil look, I was more than something, wait, I am sounding like my aunt, and if I sound like her, we know something is wrong. In truth, something was strange. Like today, I was getting ready for school, and I wished my purse was on my bed, because I just could not find it. I turned my back on my bed for a second, and snapped my fingers in aggrivation, when I turned around, lo and behold, my bag was on the bed, imagine that!

I shrugged it off, and was off to school, I always have a story to explain why my Aunt never takes me to school, I make her seem like the world's worst person, but, in truth she's not, just vain. This morning's story was she was to hungover to do anything, and she had hit me upside the head like Ducky on NCIS, just because I asked for three dollars, and EVERYONE believed it, yes, I am an actress.

Back to what is going on at this point in time, Bert, poor man, was now looking at my Aunt Mary, all googly-eyed, he must really like her or something, and it was rather sickening. I mean, I want my aunt to get married and all that good stuff, but, this guy, hmm, I am just not to sure about.

Have I told you yet I am very straight-forward? Well, Ieaned very close to his face, he leaned back of course and pursed his lips together tightly, this had to be the funniest look I have ever gotten before. "Don't do anything funny, my room is right across the way from hers, and I plan on sleeping tonight, Adios!" I jumped up quickly and was out of the room, dashing up the stairs, leaving a confused dude, and a very pissed aunt. In the words of Blanch Deveraux, Damn I'm good.

_

* * *

_

So, how do you like Rose so far? I got some of her characteristics from my stepsister Ericka. So the Bite Me thing came from her, she really does act this way. I hope you don't think it was to confusing, I include a few thoughts of hers, like she is really talking to you. I got this from Anne Rice. Hahaha. I hope you liked it, and expect something new soon! I think I may have another story brewing.


End file.
